


Ash's Angel

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After Ash posts about wanting her own Victoria's Secret Angel, Ali wants to prove to her she's better than some model.





	

Kyle stared across the table at his sister, waiting for her to say something.

“You aren’t going to mention it are you?”

“Nope,” Ali said back, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Fine then I will—”

“Kyle, it’s fine. We’re together but we’re not out. That’s her way of ‘protecting’ us.” Ali was practically growling as she said it but Kyle just shook his head.

“No, you don’t get it. I can see the hurt on your face. I understand wanting to say something so people don’t figure out you are together but that… I never thought Ash would say something like that. And let’s be honest, she’s got something better than a Victoria angel.”

“Shut up Kyle,” Ali blushed and Kyle smiled at her.

“Admit it, you know it’s true.” Ali smiled across the table at him. 

“Thanks, Kyle.”

“Anytime girly. Now let’s show her what she’s missing.” He winked at Ali, causing her to laugh.

x-x-x

Ash laughed as she walked into the house she shared with Ali.

“Alex I promise you, this year I’ll remember the stupid tree.” Ash shook her head as she hung up. It was the third time that Alex had called since she left two days ago. “Ali?” Ash called out, not getting an answer she moved further into the home.

Ash walked over to the counter going through the mail sitting there, she plucked out the letter from Hope, opening it she was offended it was addressing only Ali. The very last line read ‘Oh I guess happy Christmas to Ash too’. Ash rolled her eyes and put the card on the little tree they had. She pulled her phone out texting the woman.

_ ‘Nice card.’ _

_ ‘How do you have time to talk to me?’ _

_ ‘Meaning?’ _

_ ‘Shouldn’t you be apologizing to Ali?’ _

_ ‘For?’ _

_ ‘Wishing you had a Victoria Angel model in your bed’ _

Ash put her phone down, realizing she might just be in trouble for the joke she said earlier. Ash groaned running a hand through her hair. She made her way down to their bedroom.

“Al,” she called out, opening the door. Her jaw dropped when she spotted Ali on the bed.

“Hi, baby.” Ali smiled. 

“H...hi,” Ash stuttered out. 

“What’s the matter, babe?” Ali asked smirking, allowing Ash’s mind to catch up.

“Someone went shopping.” Ash grinned, making her way over to the bed where Ali was in a new set of obviously Victoria Secrets outfit.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Ash ran her hand up Ali’s bare thigh. “I love it.” She leaned down to kiss Ali but was pushed back. 

“Oh no you don’t. I’m mad at you.”

“Mad at me?” 

“For what you said.”

“Oh baby,” Ash wrapped her arms around the woman. “You’re better than any model out there. You make this look like a million bucks. They made it look like pocket change.” Ali smiled, leaning up kissing Ash.

“That’s a start.”

“Oh trust me I’m willing to spend all night apologizing.” Ash kissed Ali, pulling her own shirt over her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas eve! This one is pretty short but I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.


End file.
